buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Robin
Link vs Robin is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 7: Zelda vs Fire Emblem! Nintendo is the home of many great swordsmen, and with the help of magic these two are up there with the best! But who is superior? '' Fight '''GERUDO VALLEY- Legend of Zelda ' Once again on a quest, Link ventured through the valley. Something wasn't right here; someone was here who shouldn't be. Link was on his guard, when he heard the fizzing of lightning behind him. He immediately turned around, bow raised to the source of the noise: Robin. He too had detected an unfamiliar person in the area so he was also on the defence. The pair fired off their first attacks at the same time, Robin's Thunder connecting with Link's arrow, and then his shield. Robin then closed down the gap, meeting Link with his Levin Sword, clashing into the Master Sword with a firm strike. FIGHT! Striking repeatedly with the Levin Sword, Robin sent several slashes of his blade towards Link. The elf blocked with several attacks aimed in the same directions, and then used his Spin Attack to try and throw Robin off. The attack created distance, as Robin dodged but he immediately went to follow up with an Arc Fire. Link blocked with his shield as energy bounced off it. Robin tried to get in close, but Link shot him with a bow, and then slashed Robin repeatedly with the Master Sword. When Robin stood back up, Link used his bow to fire a bomb at him. The explosion knocked into Robin, blasting him over a rickety bridge. He got back up, and fired several Thunders, keeping Link back. No issue for Link, though; he grabbed two bombs and threw them onto the bridge, destroying it. Robin jumped as the bridge collapsed. "Elwind!" he cried, propelling him up and onto the other side of the platform from Link. They traded ranged attacks; Thunder met arrows and Arc Fire destroyed whatever bombs or boomerang attacks Link wanted to use. When the bridge came back into use, Link charged across, but was immediately nailed with smashing blow from the Levin Sword. Robin moved forward, jabbing Link across the bridge with his sword several times before throwing him with his magic into a wall. Link bounced off the wall, and used his Hookshot to try and capture Robin's book. He managed to dodge, but Link rushed in on him with a cleaving shot. The Fire Emblem avatar rolled across the ground from the damage and came to a stop on the bridge. Link gave chase, firing multiple arrows at the fleeing Robin. The magic swordsman used his Levin Sword well, blocking multiple arrows as they came in. He then tried to throw an Arce Fire on Link, but this was a simple dodge that was followed by a Hookshot, grabbing Robin's leg and pulling him down. Link then went over Robin, before bringing down the Master Sword on him. As Robin bounced up from the initial attack, Link hit his rotating strikes, knocking Robin several feet back. Back to his feet, Robin tried to charge up his electric attack all the way. Link closed the gap with a downward strike. Robin backed up, and then attempted Arc Fire. This time, Link was caught by the flames. While the damage was minimal overall, Link was slowed down enough for Robin to get some slashes in of his own. He blasted Link onto the bridge, but the Hyrulian recovered before any further harm could be done. Link then threw his Boomerang at Robin, clattering him in the stomach. Robin stumbled, and Link saw his opening. Quickly, he rushed Robin with a strike intent on knocking his foe's head off.Even though he missed, Link tried to turn it around with a downwards aerial stab. Robin redirected the blade with his Levin Sword, and Link's weapon was stuck in the bridge. "Nosferatu!" Robin announced, draining Link's energy. The defiant Hyrulian grabbed several bombs, however, and prepared to set them off on Robin. But Robin immediately put paid to that plan; he threw down an Arc Fire, which lit the bombs on a short fuse. Robin leapt away, but Link was caught in the blast, falling with the bridge down into the lower valley. KO! The Levin Sword vanished after the battle, the expiration of overusing it had kicked in. Robin climbed to his feet and walked on. His quest was still in the balance and he was running low on time. Even lower thanks to that little encounter. Meanwhile, Link's body twitched on the ground below. He had lost, but perhaps this wasn't finished!Category:Peep4Life Category:Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem Category:What-If? Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Elf Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Company themed Category:Nintendo only themed battles Category:Super Smash Bros. themed battles Category:Home Console themed battles Category:Modern vs Classic Category:Magic themed battle Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed Battle